Connectors are used to connect or join two separate objects. For example, in the context of a solar panel mounting system, a connector may be used to attach a solar panel to a structural member to form a mounting assembly. The connector of the mounting assembly may be fastened to or mounted upon a base foundation, such as a roof, floor, ceiling, wall, frame, beam, pole or other structural member.
In some implementations, connectors require the application of physical force by an installer to connect or fasten the solar panel and structural members together, usually by using additional hardware or fasteners (such as nuts, bolts, rods, screws, washers, etc.) and/or tools. Thus, the installer of a solar panel mounting system will need to use both hands to connect the solar panel to the structural member: one hand to position the panel, connector and structural member, and the other hand to manipulate the hardware or fasteners and/or tools. Consequently, connectors that require the application of physical force as well as additional components (i.e., the hardware, fasteners or tools) make the installation of solar panel mounting system laborious, time-consuming and cumbersome.
As the use of solar panels to generate all or part of the electrical needs for home and industry increases, demand has escalated for a solar panel mounting system that is easy to install. For instance, connectors that do not require hardware, fasteners or tools to connect the solar panels with the structural member facilitate the installation or assembly process. In some cases, connectors should be capable of withstanding high force resistance (e.g., wind, weight, etc.) once they are installed, as well as being removable and reusable if the installer should choose. Furthermore, in some contexts, providing connectors with a variety of structural shapes would be useful.